mondo_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Fox
Fox is an adult stray dog from the Bronx who has a snarky, though courageous attitude. He was chosen to represent Team Africa during the World Cup in New York, and he later became Light's love interest. Simba Jr. Goes to N.Y. and the World Cup Fox met his new friends in the Big Apple sewers just after they had escaped. He valiantly fought off the Saloon Sewer Rats in order to defend his home. Later on, thanks to his agility and skills, he was recruited to be a part of Team Africa during the Animal World Cup with Coach Winner, Simba Jr. and their friends. They later won the tournament due to his great speed and aggression. Winner and the Golden Child When the young lioness, Light, told her mom and sisters, she was heartbroken that she can't love him since she's a lion cub and Fox is an adult dog, to which she replied they mentioned racism. Nevertheless, Canary approves this out of true love, and Fox had a sudden appearance from Sharon that he must go with Light and save the Fifth Child of the Prophecy. It turned out that Light's vision of chaos was proven true and Canary persuades him to go on a journey with Light to save the prophesized baby. He was later caught in a debate as to where Ari should be raised; he suggested the city where he could blend in with other kids his age, but Buckshot said it was far too risky, even with the animals getting caught and taken to a zoo or with Winner and Fox taken to the pound. So, it's been decided by Ari and Canary that he should be trained in the Jungle, the same location where Simba and Buckshot were raised since they were younger. He's got a lot to learn when it comes to the Jungle's customs, like keeping his tail and ears down and to never provoke the Monkeys. His ego was often difficult to deal with, especially with Cicci correcting him. However, he did make up for it as he made a test for Ari to track him; Mother Wolf said that although he's a dog, he does possess the blood of a wolf. After seeing Ari in sorrow missing his mom, he had a pep talk with Arbor who allowed him to visit NY for an hour. Out of nostalgia, he was reunited with a poodle named Lucy, and the hot dog salesman, Pedro. He was later chased by some officers and he immediately retreated back, along with a few souvenirs. It turns out that Winner and Cordall also loved hot dogs, and Fox hopes to visit NY soon. Later on, he and Cordall have been watching Shere Khan after a few hyenas were unwilling to serve him and his lieutenant, Vegan. Cicci said that they were the ones who performed at the jungle festival the night before, and she concluded they don't work for Shere Khan willingly. Fox was volunteered to act as a spy, and Ari made the perfect disguise as him blending in as a hyena. He met up with those that refused Vegan's orders, so he was their teacher on trying to slip through Khan and help the animals prepare for his tactics on capturing, and perhaps killing, Ari. Unfortunately, things hadn't gone well. Winner suspected there's an imposter posing as Fox (Iena), and he soon consumed the wrong medicine from Augustine; instead of treatment for his delusions and dry fur, it turned out to be a painful laxative, affecting his role-playing. Then, a rainstorm ruined his disguise, but he escaped with the help of Kaa and Cricket before he was spotted. By the time he recuperated, he volunteered to join Cicci and Winner's soccer team opposing Shere Khan's. After some vigorous training, he briefly returned to Mt. Kilimanjaro and reunited with Gen. Sebastian and his warthog army, then returned to the flower garden, via Arbor, where Simba and his family resided. They were obliged to support the team during the tournament and help Fox, Ari, and Light seize victory. Fox joined with Winner, Baloo, Ari (and his astral form), Flash, Kaa (who was penalized for tripping a player), and the Rock Monsters (who assisted Baloo's clumsiness). By the time the child changed Maya from a dragon to a vulture, they won the tournament by default. Peace had returned and he told Shere Khan and Kurdy to skedaddle from their offer. Then, he was happy as Ari decided to bring his home into the Singing Valley.Category:Dogs Category:Simba the King Lion characters Category:Winner and the Golden Child Category:Characters Category:Animals